Devestation and Revival
by Digger Jonez
Summary: Set during the Tenrou island arc. Natsu can't go on the S-class exam because of an accident. What happens when he and Mira are left to put the pieces back together? Natsu/Mirajane love story.
1. Missing You Already

**Hey everyone!**

**So I'm trying my hand at a different pairing this time just for an experiment although I've gotta admit I do find this pairing to be sweet. **

**Rating may go up if I add any lemons later but I just wanna know if you people would want any?**

**So it's gonna be public decision!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S I do not own Fairy Tail**

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu was devastated.

All he could think about was how unfair his life seemed at times. For years he had trained and prepared himself to finally take part in the S-class exams but of course something would happen to screw with him again.

He _was_ the favourite to win this year. That was until a stray table struck his right leg during one of the guilds infamous brawls; a brawl that he wasn't even actually a part of. The impact of the table broke his leg in three places just one week before the trials were set to begin. Now instead of him going in the place that he rightfully earned Gajeel had been given a second chance and had been given his spot choosing Panther Lily as his partner whilst Levy had chosen to take Max with her, much to the dismay of Jet and Droy.

It was now the day when the candidates along with most of the S-class mages and Master Makarov would be leaving. Natsu was pretty much alone in the guild hall, slumped over a table as he continued to sulk.

"This sucks." Natsu groaned to himself.

"There is always next year Natsu." A sweet and caring voice reminded him.

Turning to face the owner of the voice Natsu couldn't help but look confused. "Mira? Why aren't you ready to go yet?" Natsu asked.

Mira giggled. "Master thought it would be best if I stayed behind to look after you. From what Happy told us you're even having trouble getting up the hill to your own house." Mira answered as cheerfully as she could.

Natsu spared a quick sideward glance towards his crutches. "These do make it difficult." He mumbled. Natsu then smiled genuinely for the first time in the last two weeks as he returned to face the demoness. "Thanks Mira, you really are great."

Mira blushed ever so slightly. "Don't mention it Natsu, it's no problem at all." She answered sweetly. "Now is there anything I can get for you?"

Natsu smirked. "I wouldn't mind a bottle of fire whisky and a drinking buddy?" He stated a bit cheekily.

Mira giggled. "One bottle of fire whisky you and a bottle of wine for myself." She said merrily as she trotted off towards the bar with a smile on her face.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"What do you mean they disappeared?" Natsu shouted angrily as the rest of the guild stared on in silence and shock.

Doanbolt and Lahar looked down towards the guild hall floor with grim faces as after they had just relayed the details of the Tenrou island disappearing. Natsu stood before them on his crutches with his leg still in its full leg cast.

"Zeref and Acnalogia destroyed everything. There was nothing that could have been done." Lahar stated sorrowfully.

"No…" Mira whispered to herself, only Natsu's dragon like hearing could hear her. He turned to face her as she continued. "Not again… I've lost them again!" She screamed as she broke down crying. Natsu managed to hobble over to her and catch her before she fell embracing her close to him as she wept into his chest.

Without another world Doranbolt and Lahar left, leaving the guild to mourn properly.

The guild was quiet for hours, no one dared talk. The only sounds were sniffles of the now heavily depressed guild members and the sorrowful crying of Mirajane who was still buried into Natsu's chest as they sat on a bench close to the bar.

Eventually Mira stopped crying, but that was only because she had run out of tears. By then the rest of the guild had left, only leaving behind those two.

"What do we do now? I can't go on without them Natsu, not again." Mira whispered in a raspy voice that played on the dragon slayers heart strings.

"Mira…" Natsu said sadly. He gathered himself before he continued. "There is no proof that they're gone, and until I see some I refuse to believe that they're gone for good." Natsu stated with a surprising amount of confidence laced in his voice.

"But-"

"But nothing! Makarov, Guildarts and Erza are too powerful to be killed so easily. Grey and Gajeel are far too stubborn to die, Lucy and Lisanna never give up or quit. And that's not even mentioning Laxus, Cana, Elfman and the others, can you really believe that they'd die so easily?"

Mirajane surprised even herself as she giggled slightly. "No, I can't see any of them dying like this." She croaked out between her dry sobs.

Natsu gave her a small sweet smile. "I'm not saying they'll be home soon but I'd bet my life that they'll be back some day."

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said with a smile of her own. She kissed Natsu on the cheek which left a small blush on both of their faces. "I bet your right."

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The next day found all of the remaining guild members inside the once loud and bouncing guild hall.

"Ok so you can all see that we have a situation on our hands the likes of which this guild has never seen before." Mira announced confidently as she stood before the rest of the guild members. "I believe with every fibre of my being that they will return one day and I _refuse_ to allow them to come back to a broken guild, we had better be as good as when they left or even stronger!" She continued. She was greeted with cheers and hollers from her guild mates. "So now we need two things, a new guild master and a plan."

"Guild masters are appointed by the previous guild master, so how do we decide?" Macao asked loudly.

Mira looked down at a piece of paper in her hands. "He did." She responded a bit quieter.

"Really?" Macao continued to question.

"He did, and if you stop talking I'll explain." Mira replied in the sweetest voice she had, but everyone could feel her demon side beginning to slip in her irritation. "Master Makarov left us two suggestions for his successor." Mira continued. "One of them was Laxus who obviously isn't here." She stated softly.

"So who is the other one?"

"Macao! Don't push it!" Mira growled involuntarily. "Now as I was saying, Makarov did appoint someone to take his place should anything happen to him before Laxus was deemed worthy to take his place. So without further ado may I introduce our new guild master Natsu Dragneel!" She cheered.

To say Natsu was speechless would be an understatement. Around him the other guild members began to whisper amongst themselves until their voices began to build into shouts of approval.

"Why me?" Natsu asked the shock still clear on his face and in his voice.

"All the Master wrote next to this was that you are 'the heart of the guild, and have the innate ability to inspire and/or forcibly drag others to greatness'." Mira answered with a giggle.

"I like it." Wakabe stated.

"Me too." Macao added.

"Go Natsu!" Romeo cheered happily. "Oops, I mean Master Natsu!"

Natsu's lips moved into a soft smile.

"Do you agree to become our new guild master Natsu?" Mira asked him.

Natsu looked her in the eye and smiled warmly at her, Mira couldn't help but blush a little. "I swear I'll make gramps proud!" He shouted as loudly as he could eliciting a huge and cheerful response from the rest of the guild.

"This is either going to be loads of fun or an utter disaster." Happy cheekily said to himself.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Once again it was just Natsu and Mira in the guild that night. Natsu was determined to fill Makarovs shoes properly and had actually spent the whole day learning what he had to do from the annoyingly quiet confines of his new office. Mira had just finished cleaning the guild and was just going to get Natsu so she could help him hobble home again.

"Master?" Mira asked in a cheeky tone as she knocked on his new office door.

Inside she heard him laugh a bit at the title. "Come on in Mira." He called to her in response.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Mira asked with a yawn as she entered the small room.

Natsu smiled at her again. "Absolutely." He said. "Where's Happy?"

"He's at my place, he was exhausted so I said he could go there and rest." She replied.

Natsu stood up from his seat and with his crutches and began to make his way towards her. "Ok, should I pick him up on the way?"

"There is no need for that." Mira answered a bit dejectedly. "I could really use the company."

"Tell me about it." The pink haired mage stated with a heavy sigh.

The demoness giggled to herself again. "Is that why you always ended up in Lucy's bed?"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah." He said honestly. "It sucks being lonely."

Mira smiled at him. "Do you think you could maybe… stay with me as well tonight?" She asked with a huge blush and the inability to look at his face.

Natsu blushed as well as he smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Mira's heart skipped a few beats as he answered. With a sweet smile on her face she locked up the guild hall and led the injured fire mage back to her house.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu awoke the late the next morning feeling exceedingly comfortable. This bed was far better than his own and gave his sore back the relaxing rest that it needed, moving around on crutches all day wasn't exactly his muscles vision of a dream. His eyes slowly drifted open and as his vision cleared he was faced with the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling.

He took in a deep breath through his nose to relieve himself of that last bit of tension in his bones. As he did he was greeted with a mesmerizingly sweet scent. He looked down and blushed at the sleeping body or Mira who was sprawled out on top of him. He had almost forgotten that she had asked him to stay with her.

At first he was a bit embarrassed, especially when she had to help him slide his shorts over his cast but it was totally worth it to cuddle with her for the rest of the night.

Natsu was just in his boxers; Mira had stolen his shirt and put it over her upper body so that all she slept in was his shirt and, much to Natsu's pleasure, a tiny and lacy thong.

She was sleeping peacefully with her head and hand lying gently across his chest with her legs rather intimately entangled with his own good leg.

He didn't have the heart to move her, nor did he want to.

He had always found Mira to be one of the hottest and most beautiful girls on the planet but he was still unsure as to where these new feelings were coming from.

But he was not opposed to them at all.

He was broken out of his reverie as he felt the white haired beauty begin to stir. He watched as she slowly lifted her head from his chest and let out the cutest yawn he had ever seen.

He continued to watch, completely mesmerised, as her large glossy blue eyes locked onto his own onyx eyes.

"Good morning." He greeted softly with a blush and a smile.

Mira smiled in response. "Good morning."

The demoness turned her head to look at the sun filtering in through her closed curtains and groaned loudly as her head dropped down onto his exposed chest again. "I'm so late." She whined.

Natsu smiled. "So am I." He said. He wasn't aware that his hand that was wrapped around her was softly tracing small circles on her lower back. Mira was… and she liked it. "Come one, we'd better go." He said as they both rose from Mira's bed reluctantly.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"So Natsu." Macao began as he cornered his new guild master. "I heard from a strangely shaped little blue birdy that you slept in the same bed as Mira last night?" He asked with a devious grin.

Natsu made a mental note to give Happy a strict talking to later.

"So… how was it?" Macao and Wakabe asked eagerly.

"First of all." Natsu began with a small grin of his own. "It's Master Natsu. And secondly we didn't do anything; I _will not_ take advantage of her like that. She deserves way better than that."

Unbeknownst to the three men the white haired bar maid had heard them, she could help the warm smile that crept across her face nor the blush that painted her cheeks a pretty pink colour.

"He's a keeper." Bisca whispered softly to her which caused them both to giggle slightly.

"I won't deny that thought might have crossed my mind a couple of times." Mira added teasingly.

Bisca smiled at her. "He'd never break your heart, you can be sure of that."

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Eight weeks had passed since Natsu had become the leader of Fairy Tail and so far things were looking good.

With most of their strongest members now missing _and_ Natsu being on the injured list, even though he had just recently come out of his cast, the guild wasn't really able to complete as many difficult missions as they would have liked.

Despite that they were doing well financially and Natsu had pretty much _forced_ everyone into training more, some like Bisca and Alzack had welcomed the training whilst others like Macao and Wakabe had been more than a little hesitant.

The guild hall was often very quiet as of late with most members either out training or on missions which meant that the new guild master had plenty of time to get to know the white haired bar maid better both of whom were beginning to come to terms with their feelings for each other.

"Natsu have you seen request log book?" Mira asked as she rummaged around behind the bar looking for it.

"It's in my office, why?" Natsu replied as he took the final bite of his breakfast.

Mira smiled. "I was just making sure it wasn't lost… again." She finished with a giggle.

Natsu chuckled to himself. "I swear Nab hid it on purpose so he wouldn't have to go on a mission."

"And yet after you forced him to go one we haven't been able to get him to stop." Mira said in exasperation. "The poor guy is going to work himself to exhaustion."

Natsu smiled at his easily concerned friend. "The next time he comes in I'll try and convince him to slow down a bit."

Mira smiled fondly at him as he replied. Mira looked around the hall noticing that it was once again just her and Natsu. She knew this wouldn't last, once they were far enough in the green financially she knew everyone would want things to return to normal.

"Right, time for training." Natsu announced as he leapt of his stool and made his way towards the field out the back of the guild hall. Mira sighed knowing she was going to be bored and alone until he got back. "Mira why don't you come train with me?" He asked kindly, knowing she hated being left alone.

"I can't, what if someone comes in looking for me?" She said dejectedly.

"Leave a note saying your outside training." Natsu answered with a shrug. Mira did not have to be told twice, she _really_ didn't want to be left on her own again and she couldn't deny that some training would do her good.

The added bonus that Natsu was trying to spend time with her didn't hurt either, despite the fact they had been sharing a house and a bed for the past eight weeks.

Mira now knew exactly how she felt about him, she was sure that it was something serious and not just a fleeting crush. She was ready to tell him, now she just needed the right moment.

Natsu was in the exact same boat. He knew exactly how he felt for the young demoness, and he wanted to let her know as well.

They trained together for about three hours doing both individual training as well as sparring with each other. Mira was becoming increasingly impressed with how fast Natsu was becoming stronger.

As they sat down to take a short rest Mira couldn't help but to scoot a little closer to him than they normally would be, apart from when they tangle themselves together when they're in her bed.

"Hey Natsu can I ask you something sort of… personal?" Mira asked timidly.

"Of course." Natsu replied quickly.

"You and Lucy… were you two ever… you know…" She asked shyly.

Natsu grinned a little. "Can you keep a secret?" Mira's heart dropped as her mind instantly gave her the image of Natsu confessing his undying love for the blond. She nodded anyway. "Don't _ever_ tell anyone but." Natsu looked around to make sure they were still alone. "Lucy's gay." He whispered to her.

Mira's jaw dropped as her heart fluttered back to life. "Really?" She asked in amazement. "I never would have pictured that?" She confessed.

Natsu chuckled a bit. "True but no one's realised that Lisanna is gay either." He added with a smirk.

Mira blushed. "How did you know that?" She asked a bit angrily, worried that maybe Elfman had let her little sisters biggest secret slip somehow.

"She told me when we were younger." He answered honestly. "And I've seen the way she looks at some of the girls in the guild." He added with a smirk.

Mira couldn't help but laugh at this. "When they get back I am _so_ playing matchmaker with those two." She said with a devious smile.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit as they enjoyed their surroundings. To be honest they were both just enjoying each other's company too much to let it end.

"Hey Natsu?" Mira asked again, she sounded even more nervous than before.

"Yes Mira?"

"What do you think about me?" As she asked she blushed a tint of red that looked like it hurt.

Natsu took a deep breath and decided to finally man up and answer honestly. "You're beautiful, hot, smart and super sexy as well kind and mega caring." He said as if it was nothing. Mira's eyes became slightly watery as he spoke but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "And I… like you… _a lot_."

Mira's heartbeat sped up to an inhuman speed as she locked eyes with him again.

"I like you too… _a lot_." She replied with a cute smile.

Natsu grinned back with a sincere grin. Slowly their heads began to slowly lean into each other's. Both of them let their eyes close slowly and then their lips met. It was soft and sweet to begin with but continued to become more fiery as they continued to kiss until finally they embraced each other and deepened the kiss as far as it would go, searching each other's mouths with their tongues.

Finally breaking their kiss for some much needed air they continued to stare longingly at each other until Mira closed her eyes and snuggled into the fire mage, nuzzling her cheek into his chest as he wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and held her close to him.

The moment was perfect… until someone interrupted it by clearing their throat behind them.

They both spun around and instantly glared at the intruder.

"MACAO!" Mira growled dangerously, he was not exactly her favourite person at the moment.

The offending guild mate quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Hey don't blame me! The guys from Blue Pegasus are here and want to talk to the master." Macao quickly explained himself but Mira's glare didn't falter.

Natsu sighed. "Of course they'd turn up _now_." He groaned. Reluctantly they both stood up and followed Macao back into the guild hall.

Upon entering the guild hall they were greeted by the ever strangely attired Master Bob of Blue Pegasus.

"Master Bob." Natsu greeted politely.

"Ah Mater Natsu it is good to see you!" The strange man chimed. "I'm glad to see your guild still going strong!"

"Thank you." Natsu stated kindly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually there is a guild master meeting tomorrow afternoon in Crocus and I didn't think that you would have known about it so I decided to _swing_ by and inform you, as well as offer you lift cutie-pie!" Master Bob explained flamboyantly.

Natsu and Mira couldn't help but sweat drop at his delivery.

"Aww, I just get you and now you've got to leave?" Mira whined slightly playfully but the disappointment in her voice was clear to Natsu.

"It should only be for about two day's sweetie." Master Bob added. "And there is no reason you couldn't come along."

"Excellent." Mira cheered as her smiled returned. "I could treat it as a small vacation!" She added happily causing her new boyfriend to chuckle at her.

"Macao you're in charge while we're gone." Natsu said in a firm tone.

"Me?" Macao asked confusedly.

"Yep, coz I'm leaving Romeo in charge of you." He added with a sly grin. "Keep the old man in check little buddy." Natsu said as he addressed Macao's son as he and Happy who was sitting on his shoulder saluted him.

"Excellent!" Master Bob cheered. "We will give you both some time to pack before we leave, we'll meet you on our air ship."

"Air ship?" Natsu squeaked nervously as he already felt his motion sickness beginning to flare up.

"As my brother would say; 'man up'." Mira said teasingly to him which in turn made him chuckle at his exceedingly cute and beautiful girlfriend.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Boring.

That was the only word Natsu could use to define the guild master meeting. Thankfully it was the last day of the stupid thing, having been stuck in an eight hour meeting the day before and having just been put through another gruelling seven hours all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed with Mirajane and relax.

As he entered the hotel room he was sharing with her he noticed her sitting lazily on the windowsill happily reading one of her smutty romance novels that she and Erza used to read all the time and then compare notes on. She was having what she called a 'lazy day' which meant doing nothing at all, not even leaving the room for a second.

She was sitting there in his shirt and another one of her dazzling yet tiny thongs which she seemed to be displaying to him in her own cute and at the same time sexy way.

The dragon slayer couldn't help but growl in approval as his instincts slipped through for a second.

The sound of her boyfriend's sultry growl peaked her interest as she stared at him with that teasing look that only she had perfected.

"Hello." She said seductively.

"Miraaa." He moaned as he moved towards her and captured her lips with his own in a fiery and passionate kiss that eventually ended up spilling onto the bed.

The next morning they got many noise complaints as it turned out that the room they were in had pretty much no sound proofing at all and everyone on their floor had heard the two teens losing their virginities to each other.


	2. Good Days & Bad Days

"Oh my…" Mira whispered to herself. She was shocked and a little scared of the small white item she held in her dainty pail hands that now proudly displayed a pink positive sign.

It had now been two weeks since Mira and Natsu had returned from the guild masters meeting. For the past few days Mira had been feeling slightly unwell and had a strange feeling she knew what was causing this.

Mira smiled dreamily to herself as she stood alone in one of the cubicles of the women's rest room in the guild hall. She gripped the small white item in her hand and dashed out of the rest room to find her boyfriend.

Natsu was outside on the training field as he normally was first thing in the morning. He was practicing one of the spells that he'd remembered Igneel had told him about but was too young to learn when he was being trained by him.

The spell was called **'Familiar's of the Fire Dragon'** and was supposedly able to allow him to summon fire based familiars to attack and do battle with him. So far he'd had moderate success in perfecting the spell. He'd learnt how to regulate his magical flow properly and he'd perfected the motions his body had to perform in order to cast the spell but putting it all together was coming along quite slowly.

He was preparing himself to attempt the spell again when he heard the guild door burst open behind him. Instantly he recognised the scent of his mate and smiled to himself. He turned around to greet her but as soon as he did he was engulfed into a massive hug from the busty white haired bar maid of Fairy Tail.

"Mira? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly, the concern was clear in his voice.

"_I_ think so." She said unsurely.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he broke from the embrace and placed both of his hands on her shoulders so that he could look into her eyes, they were brimming with unshed tears. He could smell that Mira wasn't upset but she was quite frightened and a little scared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Mira clarified cryptically. Mira looked directly into his eyes and held his gaze for a while before continuing. "If something ever changed… in our lives you wouldn't leave me would you?"

Natsu felt shocked at the question, surely the answer was obvious. "I'd swim through an ocean of acid if meant being at your side." He answered honestly, it wasn't something he'd usually say but he'd read a similar line in one of Mira's magazines and thought it might fit.

Mira looked down and smiled to herself. She mumbled something incoherent that made her grin warmly.

"What was that?" Natsu asked kindly.

Mira looked back into his eyes, the smile still on her pretty face. "I said… I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to freeze for Natsu. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open widely but Mira could see something tugging upwards at the corners of his lips.

"Pregnant?" Natsu seemed to ask himself. Mira nodded happily to him, even though he was too dazed to see it. "I'm gonna be a dad?" He continued to talk to himself. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He repeated, shouting to the sky as he picked his mate up in a strong embrace spinning around causing Mira to giggle loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're happy!" Mira said happily as Natsu finally stopped spinning them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied through his smile. "I'm having a baby with the woman I love!" He shouted.

Mira froze, her smile never faltered even as her tears finally fell. "L-l-love?" She croaked. "You love me?"

Natsu smiled. "I do." He said softly. "I love you Mira."

Mira's smile brightened even more as she let the tears of joy flow freely now. "I love you too Natsu!" She cried in response before kissing him deeply.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

That night the guild partied like they'd never partied before!

Although the guild was shocked at first when they heard the news, and some of the more responsible guild mates did give them a light scolding for not using protection, they were all exceedingly happy for the couple.

Natsu was drinking merrily on the bar, he had started sitting cross legged on top of the bar just like Master Makarov used to do, next to him was Mira who although couldn't drink was stilling have a great time. Happy was flying around the guild hall elated, he kept crying about how happy he was to be getting a little brother or sister.

The noise of the guilds celebration could be heard throughout over half of Magnolia; that is what led some rather unsavoury fellows towards the guild hall.

The doors to the guild burst open causing the guild members to fall silent as they glared at the intruders.

There were five men, obviously all mages. The man in the middle was quite slim but also quite tall. He started laughing condescendingly as he entered the guild hall, uninvited.

"So this is what's left of the once _'great' _Fairy Tail." He stated loudly after he finished laughing. "What a joke!"

"We're still great!" Romeo shouted from his table where he was sitting with Happy.

"You let children in your guild?" The slim man continued. "You must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if you're recruiting children!"

"You're not welcome in here." Mira growled from the bar.

The five men froze at the sight of her.

"Well, well, well aren't you beautiful?" The slim man asked disgustingly causing some of the guild members to cringe at how rancid he was whilst others smirked knowing how much Natsu _hated_ people being slimy towards his now pregnant girlfriend.

The slim man began walking towards the bar, not really noticing how quickly the temperature was rising in the guild hall.

"Why don't you offer me a drink, sweet cheeks?" The man asked as he got in Mira's face. He lifted his right harm to stroke her cheek but stopped when everyone in the room heard a strange crunching sound.

The men felt an incredible pain surge up his arm and as he looked down he saw a pink haired man's hand gripping his wrist tightly, it was then that he realised what that sound was.

Natsu had broken the man's wrist by simply grabbing it, the skin around his grip was also starting hurt badly as he realised he was being burnt as well. Suddenly the man squealed in pain and dropped to his knees.

The four men who were still on the door way prepared themselves to attack but steadied themselves when they noticed the rest of the guild stand threateningly.

Natsu continued to ignore the man's pleads, his face contorted in sickening anger. Natsu began to turn the man's wrist so that he could see the guild mark stamped on his arm just below his elbow.

"Twilight Ogre huh?" Natsu asked darkly. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. "I heard your trashy guild was scoping around Magnolia. Why?"

The man was still in a lot of pain and was struggling to respond but attempted to in the hopes that this man would release his arm. "We're… setting up a… hall here." He croaked in through his pain.

Natsu lifted his head to glare at the scum that was kneeling before him. "Get. Out." He growled. "Out of my guild. Out of My town. Out of my sight." He said threateningly. He stood up, still gripping the man by his now severely broken wrist and in one fluid motion through the bastard directly at his guild mates sending all of them flying out of the guild hall and into the night.

As soon as the intruders had been expelled from the guild hall its large wooden doors slammed shut and the noise of the previous celebration returned as if nothing had happened, adding insult to injury.

Natsu positioned himself back on the bar next to Mira.

"Do you think they'll take your advice?" Mira asked cheekily.

"Probably not." Natsu stated mockingly. "They didn't seem like the _smart_ type." He added with a chuckle.

Mira giggled. "Thank you." She said before moving her face next to his ear. "I'll _reward_ you for it later." She whispered seductively causing Natsu to blush and grin like an idiot. He _really _likes it when Mira 'rewards' him. Although the other guild members didn't hear Mira they still wolf whistled and cat called towards the couple teasingly.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Mira had been floating around the guild on cloud nine for the last week, ever since she'd found out that she was pregnant and Natsu had told her he loves her. It had also been a week since Twilight Ogre had barged into the guild and lost the 'pissing match' that they tried to start with guild.

Word on the street was that Twilight Ogre had set up shop somewhere on the other side of town and had started harassing some of the local businesses about 'protection money'.

Fairy Tail had been on the lookout for the guild but had had no real luck so far. The guild was in relatively high spirits none the less.

Natsu and Mira had begun planning for their kid, they spent the last week looking for a new house to buy so that they'd have a nice place to live; they didn't plan on selling the house they were living in at the moment as it was the Strauss family home and everyone still believed that eventually everyone would return and would need a place to live.

Currently Mira and Natsu were standing behind the bar, serving drinks whilst looking at a real estate broacher.

They were chatting away happily with each other until the guild hall doors opened and in stepped Macao and Romeo.

Macao looked ready to kill someone. Romeo was covered in bruises and shallow cuts, his left eye was so swollen that he couldn't open it and his lip was split.

Mira gasped. "Romeo!" She shouted as she dashed around the bar to the hurt boy. Natsu beat her there after he jumped over the bar and ran to them.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted before kneeling down to Romeo to check him over. Mira appeared next to him a few seconds later with a first aid kit she had grabbed on her way over to him. Other guild members started massing around them as well.

"Twilight Ogre." Was all Macao could growl out, Natsu now noticed that he was crying.

Natsu clenched his fist, the temperature in the guild hall began rising quickly.

"Where?" Natsu growled almost calmly but with a venom that could kill.

"I'll show you." Macao answered before heading out of the guild. Natsu followed after telling Jet and Droy to follow him and having the rest stay at the guild to protect it and look after Romeo.

Natsu, Jet and Droy followed a silent Macao as he led them towards the other side of town and eventually to a large building that had the Twilight Ogre insignia on the front of it.

"Macao." Natsu said quietly before placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Go see to your son, we'll handle this."

Macao turned to leave but before he did he hugged Natsu whispering a sincere thank you before moving off towards the guild.

"Are you sure the three of us can take on and take out an entire guild by ourselves?" Jet asked unsurely once Macao was out ear shot.

"Yes." Natsu replied. "Droy tear down the front wall… _all_ of it." Natsu ordered.

"Ok." Droy answered. He reached into the belts that hung off his shoulders and pulled out a load of seeds. **"Chain Plant!" **Droy shouted as he through all of the seeds in his hands at the ground in front of the Twilight Ogre guild hall. As they landed they sunk into the ground milliseconds before about a hundred chain like vines shot from the ground and dug themselves into the wall of the offending hall before ripping the entire wall off like a lid being ripped off of a tin can.

The Twilight Ogre guild members stared at the three in shock after the wall fell.

"Jet, bring me their master." Natsu ordered darky.

Jet nodded in response and then used his speed magic to zip off into the guild returning a few seconds later with a confused looking fat man.

"Watch." Natsu said to the opposing guild master with a glare. He turned to face the guild hall again. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted. He smashed his blazing fists together creating a massive fire ball above his head. Twilight Ogre stared in shock as he lobbed the fire ball at them. There guild hall was instantly blown to pieces sending rubble and badly burnt guild members flying off in every direction. Even Jet and Droy looked at him in awe. Natsu then turned to Jet who was still holding the terrified guild master. Natsu took the fat man by the collar and held him above him, shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "Your guild is gone." Natsu stated like a command. "Don't ever return." The pink haired dragon slayer growled. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted before punching the man with a flaming fist, the punch was so powerful that it sent the man flying off into the distance far beyond the walls of Magnolia. He never even said a single word before being dispatched but did scream like small child as he was sent flying through the sky.

Natsu glared at the spot in the sky that once held that fat man's quickly diminishing form before he turned around and started heading back to the guild with Jet and Droy.

The two members of Team Shadow Gear noticed that the temperature in the air around them was starting to cool down now that Natsu had begun to calm.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Once again the guild was celebrating. They were celebrating the end of Twilight Ogre. Even Romeo was, his father had given him his first ever beer as a reward for being so tough; Romeo was now piss drunk and playing with Happy after just one beer.

"Jet. Droy come here a sec guys." Natsu called to Team Shadow Gear from his place on the bar, Mira was behind him working. Jet and Droy approached him. "I wanna thank you guys for your help today." He said kindly.

"No need." Jet answered humbly.

"No one hurts one of us!" Droy cheered.

Natsu smiled at the two eighteen year olds. "I want to ask another favour of you two." Natsu stated. The two boys nodded. "I would like you two to start training with me and Mira, we're gonna need to get stronger in case anymore guild decide they want a shot at us."

Jet and Droy looked at each other before Jet answered. "Are you sure? You two are way stronger than us?"

"That's why I want you two to train with us." He answered. "Jet your speed magic is constantly on but apart from that you only have one spell when I know you could do more. Droy you only have three spells, and I think the same about you."

Jet and Droy looked at each other again.

Jet smiled before turning back to him. "I'm in." He said gratefully.

Droy smiled as well. "We'll get so strong Levy will hardly even recognise us when she gets back!" Droy cheered.

"Good." Natsu said. "You start tomorrow." He said with a smirk as they began to walk away.

Mira came up behind him. "There goes our quality time together." She said sarcastically.

Natsu turned on his spot to face her. "You have every second of every day my dear." He said charmingly, it always made Mira giggle when he did this. "And you'll still be there training with me." He added with a smile.

Mira shook her head slowly. "Honestly with the baby I'm going to have to cut down on training pretty soon and eventually stop until the little one is born." She replied whilst subconsciously rubbing her still flat stomach.

Natsu smiled happily, it always gave him a strange giddy feeling whenever he caught her doing it, and she did it a lot. He sighed happily before kissing her and turning back to face the guild after someone asked for a drink.

He took a deep swig of his own beer and sighed.

He looked up to the ceiling deep in thought. The image of Makarov appeared in his mind's eye.

'_I hope I'm doing you proud Gramps.'_ He thought to himself before taking another swig of his beer.

He was enjoying his role as guild master and did think he was doing a good job. He'd now been the guild master for eleven weeks and began thinking to himself. _'Even when Gramps does come back, do I really want to give this up?'_

No one in the guild ever said 'if' when they talked about the Tenrou team, it was always 'when', it was their way of coping even if no one could be sure that they'd ever return.

"Natsu honey!" Mira called from the other end of the bar. "There is a call for you from the magic council; the lacrima is in your office."

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu replied warmly.

"_Natsu honey!_" Wakabe called teasingly emphasising the word 'honey' but quickly shut up when he noticed the death glare Mira was sending him; a glare that strangely resembled her Satan Soul.

"I wonder what the council want?" Natsu thought to himself as he headed towards his office.


	3. Burning Even Hotter!

An hour later Natsu stumbled back into the partying guild hall with a look of shock and awe plastered across his face.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mira asked worriedly as she approached the soon to be father of her child. He mumbled something incoherent in response. "What did you say sweetie?"

"They're going to make me a Wizard Saint…" Natsu mumbled a bit louder, still in utter shock.

Mira's face dropped. "A Wizard Saint?" She shouted in awe, catching the attention of every person in the hall and rendering the whole guild silent.

"They said that someone who could defeat Lullaby and Deliora, survive an Etherion blast, perfect one of the lost magic's and become one of the youngest guild masters in history deserves to be made one of the ten Wizard Saint's." Natsu croaked out.

Silence.

After a few seconds of stunned silence the guild erupted into a massive thunderous celebration that shook the foundations of the guild hall. Mira was ecstatic and quickly leapt onto her boyfriend, wrapping her legs around his hips to get a good leverage point so that she could kiss him as deeply as she wanted to.

Natsu responded to the kiss with as much passion as she was feeding into it after the shock of the council's decision finally wore off.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mira shouted merrily, still clinging to Natsu. A few seconds later Happy found himself in tears as he was now clinging to the side of Natsu's face as well.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

A Month passed by quickly with a lot of things changing.

Natsu was now an official Wizard Saint, number nine to be precise technically making him the second weakest of all of the saints not that that was exactly a bad thing. His normal clothing was now that of a one sleeved coat that covered his left arm leaving his right arm with his maroon guild mark and black sweat band visible, it also had the Wizard Saint symbol on the back. Apart from that his appearance had not changed much except that his hair had grown a bit longer and was rarely spiked up anymore.

Although his appearance hadn't changed much his power was a different matter. Being promoted to Wizard Saint inspired him to train even harder and the results spoke for his effort, with several new spells and abilities Natsu was now a dangerous force to be reckoned with even though all he wanted to be was strong enough to protect his guild and more importantly his family.

Mira was now a month and a half pregnant; she had begun to show a few weeks ago. She now _never_ left Natsu's side, not even for a second. Although she can't do any combat training anymore she still accompanies him when he trains. She also only ever works behind the bar when Natsu is in the guild hall, if he's in his office then it's a safe bet that she's in there with him.

Jet and Droy had also been training with Natsu for a month now as well and their improvement was amazing. Jet had been promoted to S-class after performing a special 'quick pass' test that Natsu had set him, essentially he and Droy just went on an S-class quest with Jet in command; if they succeeded then Jet would be promoted and they did.

However that still meant that there were only three S-class mages left in Fairy Tail, and one of them was pregnant while the other was busy being it's guild master so technically Jet was the only S-class mage left who could actually still perform S-class missions.

"Jet can't keep this up; he's working himself to death." Natsu groaned from his place on top of the bar. He was watching an exhausted looking speedster and his plant wielding partner who had just returned from an S-class mission, their fifth in less than a month. "They could get hurt if they keep this up."

"Realistically we need more S-class mages." Mira noted. She was attempting to position herself on the bar next to her boyfriend but was struggling slightly thanks to the baby and her new found centre of gravity that didn't exactly work to her advantage. "Having only one S-class mage on active duty isn't working for us." Mira finished as she felt Natsu's hands under her arms before he lifted her into his lap so that she faced sideways, her shoulder to his chest.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Mira and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the crown of her head and placing a hand on her belly before speaking. "No one else here could go on these types of missions." He whispered to her ear.

"You trained Jet and Droy, could you not train someone else?" Mira asked quietly.

"Who?" Natsu asked with a shrug.

Mira looked around the guild, scanning the faces intently. "What about Bisca and Alzack? Or Reedus?" She asked in thought.

"Reedus isn't strong enough." Natsu pointed out quietly. "Bisca and Alzack are too interested in each other to pay attention to missions this dangerous." Natsu replied dejectedly. "I don't mean to sound mean but I don't want to send people on missions that could kill them if I don't think they could handle it…"

Mira placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "Don't apologise for being protective." Mira reprimanded softly. "It's a good quality." She added with a light hearted giggle.

Natsu replied with a smile and a warm kiss. "What if I started sending Bisca and Alzack on some missions with Jet and Droy? It would take a bit of pressure off of their shoulders and could give Bisca and Alzack some much needed experience…" Natsu said in deep thought.

Mira smiled brilliantly. "This is why Makarov made you the master!" She said happily. "That is a great idea."

Natsu smiled cheerfully for the first time that evening.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu and Mira were just about ready to head home from the guild that night. They had decided to leave Kinana in charge of locking up that night so that they could head home early. The rest of the guild were still drinking and brawling to their hearts content.

Natsu had one last thing to do before he could leave, and to do that he had to venture to his office. He never made it to his office though, he became distracted by a strange 'flapping' sound that he couldn't help but feel he recognised somehow. Realisation struck him hard when he heard a loud and terrifying roar echo across the city.

He was still in the main part of the guild hall having not yet entered the hallway that led to his office. The rest of the guild stared around themselves in fear.

"Igneel?" Natsu shouted in surprise. The others turned to face him in shock.

"Natsu?" Mira asked; she felt a wave of relief and happiness flow through her.

Natsu didn't answer; instead he just rushed through the guild hall and burst out the door followed by some of the other guild members just as huge crimson red behemoth landed in the street outside of the guild. The guild members stared in awe at the creature, whilst Natsu couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy.

"Dad?" Natsu asked in a shaky voice.

The guild heard the creature make noise that sounded like laughter but at the same time sounded far too chesty.

"My boy!" Igneel greeted merrily. "You've put me in quite the predicament." He said teasingly.

"Dad!" Natsu cheered as he leapt for his father who returned the embrace with one of his taloned claws.

"It's good to see you again my child." The dragon stated kindly.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Natsu shouted, not angrily but confused.

Igneel shook his head. "It was not my decision." He stated unhappily. "But we had to make sure our children were ready." He stated.

"Ready for what?" Natsu asked.

"I will explain in a bit but first…" The dragon stated before looking around the gathered guild members with a keen eye. "Where is my daughter-in-law?" He asked.

The guild members blanched before turning to a blushing Mira.

"I assume you mean Mira but… we're not married?" Natsu answered as he took Mira's hand and led her towards Igneel.

Igneel appeared to cock an eye. "What do you mean?" he asked. "She is pregnant with your child is she not?"

"Well yes?" Natsu answered shakily, expecting a massive scolding for getting his girlfriend pregnant out of wedlock.

"Don't tell me I forgot that lesson?" Igneel said to himself as he raised his claw to his chin, deep in thought. "Oops, it would appear I did." He said with a chuckle.

"He's as ditsy as Natsu…" Wakabe said under his breath.

"At least we know where he gets it from…" Macao added just as quietly.

"Ok then… um… this is embarrassing." Igneel began. "You see when a dragon slayer and his mate conceive a child… that _does_ count as marriage for our kind." He clarified.

Mira blushed fifteen different shades of red as Natsu began glaring at his father.

"How could you forget that?" He shouted angrily, although Mira couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem disappointed with the news, nor had he let go of her hand yet.

"Well now you know." Igneel stated nonchalantly. "Now let me took at my daughter-in-law." Igneel stated kindly as he lowered his massive head to Mira. He gazed at her nervous face for a few seconds as well as her slightly swollen belly. "You're his wife?" He asked confused.

"Apparently so." Mira mumbled.

Igneel continued to look at her. "Bull shit." He stated abruptly causing everyone to cower in fear as a dark demonic aura began to ebb its way from Mira.

"What?" Mira growled, forgetting she was talking to a dragon as her demon side began to seep out.

"You're way out of his league…" The dragon stated as if a question.

Mira's dark glare quickly became a smile. "I disagree." She stated happily. "And it's pleasure to meet you Mr Dragneel." She stated kindly.

Igneel laughed. "Quite the charmer you married Natsu, definitely out of your league."

"Shut up dad." Natsu whined, Mira just giggled.

Igneel's face seemed to turn serious suddenly. "I must speak with the both of you privately." Igneel stated firmly. He lowered his body down and presented his back to them. "Climb on." He ordered.

Natsu and Mira climbed onto the legendary beast back ready for him to take flight, completely forgetting that someone needed to lock the guild up that night.

Igneel took flight and began to soar towards the woodlands that surrounded Magnolia, his massive body lumbering through the sky as his wings seemed to struggle to keep his immense weight in the air.

After flying a few miles the three were now in the middle of nowhere with no one around to listen to them, Igneel landed in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The legendary creature lowered his body so that his son and his mate could climb down; once they had they stood before him facing him.

"So what's this trouble I've gotten you into?" Natsu asked sheepishly.

Igneel seemed to smile. "To tell you the truth it _is_ a good thing but…" The great beast trailed off before heaving a huge sigh. "You see the reason we dragons were forced to leave our children was because…" Igneel paused, his face became grim. "We're dying Natsu."

Mira gasped. Her boyfriend had just found his father after all these years and now he was being told that his was going to lose him permanently anyway?

"What?" Natsu croaked.

"We dragons live lives that span centuries however there has been a… complication." Igneel admitted. "There has not been a pure blooded dragon born in over two hundred years. The blood line of the dragons is coming to an end but we have discovered a different way to keep our legacy alive." Igneel paused, looking in his sons eyes intently he continued. "We found orphaned children who possessed immense potential. You and all of the other dragon slayers were these children." Igneel stated proudly.

Natsu and Mira remained silent, listening intently to Igneel's explanation.

"The reason we had to leave our children was because it was decreed that out children would have to prove themselves worthy to obtain our powers."

"Does that mean I failed?" Natsu interrupted fearing the worst. "Did I do something to disappoint you?"

Igneel raised his massive scaly 'hand' to silence his son. "The opposite my boy." Igneel said softly, his voice dripping with pride. "You are the first of all the slayers to be chosen as a Dragon Champion." Igneel added happily. "You are the most powerful of all of them!"

Mira smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly. Natsu was frozen in awe and could only stare at his father.

"Hang on a second?" Mira began; her voice was laced with confusion. "How does this make things difficult for you?"

Igneel laughed again before he shook his head. "Because he beat the Grand Lord's son." Igneel stated mockingly. "He was 'supposed' to be the first and prove how awesome he was to the world but his abilities and power are nothing compared to my son!" Igneel cheered happily. "Not that it matters, I won't be around much longer to deal with his whining!" Igneel added before laughing again.

Natsu froze, his face falling in horror. "What do you mean you won't be around for much longer?" Natsu shouted.

Igneel lost his happy jovial exterior in seconds. "Natsu I have lived for over six hundred years." Igneel began in a whisper. "All I want now is to be with my wife… to do that I must journey to the afterlife." Igneel added as a tear fell from his eye.

Natsu grew up with Igneel telling him stories of his wife who had passed away many years before he was born; he knew that no one could ever compare to that particular she-dragon in Igneel's eyes.

"It is incredibly difficult to kill a dragon… By giving my power to you I will finally be able to move on." Igneel began to smile warmly as he stared off into the distance. "I'll finally be able to be with my wife again _and_ I will be able to watch over my son and future grandkids." Igneel finished as he returned his attention to his son who was shedding silent tears.

"Dad…"

"Do not weep for me boy." Igneel said kindly. "I am not sad."

Natsu wiped away his tears before looking at his father in adoration and awe.

"Now then, are you ready?" Igneel asked cheerfully. Natsu nodded. Igneel turned his attention to Mira. "First things first. What is your full name?"

"Mirajane Strauss." The white haired demoness answered warmly, she had been crying as well.

"Well then, Mirajane Strauss do you take this man to be your husband in mind, body, spirit and soul?"

Mira and Natsu just gawked at Igneel when they realised what was going on. Natsu was ready to chew out his father but was interrupted by the cheery voice of his girlfriend. "I do." She answered happily.

Natsu was ready to faint, what the hell was happening. He knew he loved Mira but he wanted to ask her to marry him after their child was born, he had it already planned and sorted out; he baught an engagement ring the day before… the damn thing was still in his pocket!

"And Natsu, do you take this woman to be your wife in mind, body, spirit and soul?" Igneel questioned his son.

No time to hesitate. "Of course I do." Natsu answered, smiling warmly despite the confusing thoughts flying through his head. Natsu seemed to jump as he thought of something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He turned to his Mira. "I don't have a wedding ring but I did buy this yesterday." She stated warmly. He opened the box and produced a beautiful engagement ring. Mira gasped at the piece of jewellery, it was stunning and slid perfectly onto her dainty finger. The moment was perfect.

Igneel smiled. "You may now mark each other."

The couple just cocked their heads in confusion at the dragon. "Huh?"

Igneel sighed. "Right just bite each other's left shoulder and leave a bite mark." He explained, he was almost disappointed in himself for not teaching all of this to Natsu when he was younger.

Natsu and Mira looked each other timidly for a second.

"Are you up for this?" Natsu asked worriedly.

Mira took a step closer to him until they were chest to chest. She pulled his jacket out of the way so she could see his shoulder. Mira was in her usual dress so her shoulder was bare already.

Natsu and Mira gulped. With another seconds hesitation they moved their heads forward and bit down hard into each other's shoulder, easily drawing blood.

Igneel smiled as they pulled away, now officially married _and_ with child.

"I wish I could be around to be a part of your life again." Igneel stated as his body began to glow. Natsu and Mira watched in awe as Igneel began turning into crimson energy that seemed to slowly be entering Natsu's body. "I know you will do me proud but for now… I am eager to see my beloved again." Igneel shed a single tear that slid down over his smile. "Natsu Dragneel… Wizard Saint… Fire Dragon Champion…" Igneel whispered before he finally faded away, his essence entering his son's body.

For the rest of the night Natsu wept.

The first ever Dragon Champion wept loudly, being comforted by his wife.


	4. Not Who You Expected

"Gajeel will be so jealous when he gets back." Natsu stated childishly while grinning mischievously. "I became a dragon champion before he did!"

Mira could only shake her head playfully at her husband.

Natsu may be a guild master. He may be a Wizard Saint. He may even have his first child on the way but that still didn't mean he didn't act like a kid anymore.

"Yes because that is _far_ more impressive than becoming a Wizard Saint or a father…" Mira intoned slyly, slightly peeved.

Natsu chuckled warmly. "Nothing is better than knowing I'm about to be a father." Natsu replied, he said it without much thought which just gave it more meaning for some reason; Mira smiled warmly at him for it. "Although becoming your husband is probably just as great." He added coolly, wiggling his eye brows for effect and making Mira giggle.

They were in the guild hall again; it had been two days since Natsu had 'evolved' from being a dragon slayer to a Dragon Champion. With Igneel's soul now a part of his own he had received new knowledge on how to train as a Dragon Champion and how to use his new spells.

Natsu had spent the first day after his transformation deeply upset and walking around with unshed tears with the comfort of his new wife. The day after he had bounced back tremendously. He and Mira had made it official and were now legally husband and wife although they didn't have a wedding, Mira wanted to have one after the Tenrou team returned; although no one knew if they were ever coming back she still made that promise as another coping mechanism.

Guild members were mulling about the guild hall merrily drinking and brawling. It was late evening now and the guild members were happy to party after the return of Jet and Droy after another successful S-class mission. The next time they went on a mission they would be accompanied by Bisca and Alzack so they could start gaining the experience that Natsu wanted them to start accumulating.

Natsu was sitting on top of the bar happily watching his guild carry on like they always did and playing with the urge to join in on an interesting brawl that had started in one of the guild corners after Droy had decided to through Vijeeter into Warren for shaking his ass (whilst doing his weird dancing thingy) in Droy's face.

The fourth guild master was torn from his musings when he heard a sound that confused him. A noise that would be normal in any other building but seemed alien in this particular establishment.

"Did someone just knock on our door?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Who the hell knocks on Fairy Tails door?" Jet asked in confusion. He was standing by the master at the bar with Bisca after explaining the mission they would be taking soon.

"Err… Come in?" Natsu called over the guild hall.

The large wooden doors began to open slowly revealing two figures in brown cloaks with their hoods up. One was obviously a very well figured woman whilst the other was a lot shorted and appeared to be a girl as well.

The two figures began to walk towards Natsu at the bar; the other guild members stopped what they were doing to watch the two figures. As they got closer to Natsu he picked up a scent that he recognised instantly.

"Ultear." He said almost warningly. "Formally of the Magic Council. What can I do for you?"

As the two figures reached Natsu they pulled their hoods down and indeed it was Ultear and a small pink haired girl. Natsu and Mira both noted that both of the women looked broken and bordering on soulless in their depression. They also both looked scared.

Ultear took a low shuddering breath as she began to explain herself to Natsu.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

After Ultear had finished speaking both she and Meredy were staring at the ground in shame. The guild members were filled with a mix of sympathy and pure unadulterated rage. Natsu was just looking at the two girls with an unreadable expression.

Doranbolt and Lahar had given them a brief overview of what they knew about the incident including an unconfirmed report of Laxus's presence on the island but now the guild knew exactly what happened.

"So why did you come to us? Surely you knew how we would take this?" Natsu asked, still showing no emotion.

"Meredy and I both deserve some sort of punishment but I refuse to allow Meredy to be imprisoned for being manipulated by me." Ultear replied with the first sign of conviction since she had arrived.

"Ultear…" The young pink haired girl whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me Ultear." Natsu began, gaining the attention of everyone in the room again. "You are _essentially_ Gray's sister right?"

Ultear paused for a few seconds before answering. "I guess I'm his step-sister." She replied weakly.

A small smirk like grin appeared on the guild masters face. "Then that makes you family." He said coolly; causing the girls to look at him confusedly and even some of the guild members. "And as family I'm willing to give you a second chance." He added before his face fell into a determined expression as he stared at the two girls. "But you will play by my rules. You will help rebuild the guild and help it to grow by going on missions to raise money. In return I think we can… 'forget' to tell the council of your involvement."

The two women looked at him in awe. "After all we've done… you're giving us a home?" Meredy asked shakily.

Natsu nodded with a small grin. "You won't be Fairy Tail members, not yet anyway." He replied. "And besides…" Natsu continued with a grin as he looked at Meredy. "You have awesome hair." He said to the other pink haired mage before laughing loudly.

"Thank you." Ultear whispered as she finally let the tears fall.

Natsu nodded almost sagely. "Bisca will show you to Fairy Hills and set you up with rooms. The rent isn't too bad, it should be easily affordable after you start going on missions."

Ultear and Meredy both nodded gratefully as Bisca led them off with a small smile on her face as well.

"I'm surprised." Mira said suddenly after the three women had left the guild hall. "I didn't expect you to do something like that."

"I believe that they are sincere." Natsu replied. "So I'll give them one more chance. Besides if they were members of the purgatory thingy then they must at least be S-class ranked and you know how much we need more people like that."

Mira smiled and released a small chuckle to herself. "How wise." She said teasingly but Natsu in one of his more dense moments took it as a compliment as he smiled in return and kissed her lovingly.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

_-Two weeks later-_

"So how far along are you?" Ultear asked; she was now wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans that accentuated her body amazingly. She was sitting at a table with the glowing Mirajane. She and Meredy and had been on nonstop missions over the past two weeks in an attempt to make good on their word to Natsu until the pink haired guild master had told them to chill out and calm down and try to enjoy their lives for once.

"Two months." Mira replied happily. "I don't know how much longer I can wait though, I'm so excited!" She cheered.

The growing friendship between the two women had caught everyone by surprise. It started when Ultear and Mira had gone clothes shopping for the time mage and the young pink haired mage. Bisca had always been good friends with Mira but she wasn't the type of girl who liked fashion so Mira had a great time with Ultear who thrived in that world just as she did.

"Do you know the gender yet?" The violet haired woman asked.

"We find out tomorrow!" Mira practically shouted as she bounced in her chair. "I can't wait!"

Ultear giggled to herself. She was finding that she really liked to be around Mira as well. Mira may be as sweet as an angel but deep down she was only little bit under 100% evil, and even though Ultear was trying and succeeding in turning over a new leaf she couldn't help but show her darker side around the woman every now and then. The two constantly had the guild on their toes which Natsu loved.

Outside of the guild Natsu was training with Jet and Romeo. **(Jet still wears his pre-time-skip clothes i.e top hat and coat)**These three had also grown to be _very_ good friends as well. Romeo had been entrusted with Natsu's previous role as the guild trouble maker, a roll bestowed upon him by the guild master himself, a roll that he took great pride in. After the attack by Twilight Ogre Romeo had asked Natsu to help him get stronger so now whenever Natsu trained so did Romeo. He was a bit too young to be training as hard as Natsu did or even as hard as Jet and Droy but he still worked his ass off.

Jet was Natsu's right hand when ever Mira wasn't around, which essentially meant that he was hardly ever his right hand, but he still tried just as hard.

"**Falcon Top!"** Jet yelled as he charged at a boulder with his high speed magic. Just before he reached the boulder he began to spin as fast as he could with his arms outstretched so he essentially looked like a spinning top then using the momentum he had built up by running before he started spinning he crashed into the boulder smashing it to pieces. This was just one of Jet's new moves.

"**Falcon Heavenward!"** Jet shouted as he used his oldest spell to charge at another boulder before landing a huge kick on the boulder. It may have been his oldest spell but it was still his strongest attack.

"That'll do boys." Natsu stated loudly as he watched his two other training partners panting for breath.

"Aye sir." Romeo wheezed as Happy flew down and landed on his head.

The four males journeyed back into the guild after their training session. They returned inside just as Ultear was leaving. She had been offered a photo shoot in Sorcerers Magazine which she was more than happy to accept. It was a bikini shoot which was one of the reasons she was so looking forward to it, just as many men were looking forward to the results as well.

Meredy was behind the bar helping the pregnant Mira, she would be helping her until Ultear returned and they went on a mission. Mira saw it as a good chance to get the girl to open up a bit more.

Natsu sighed happily as he found his place on the bar once again and had been offered a big mug of beer by Meredy.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

In another part of town a disgruntled group of mages were hiding and waiting. They were angry but looked kinda… well actually they just looked pathetic but you know what they say about a man with nothing to lose… they're usually the most dangerous type of man.

"With the white haired whore pregnant he's become weak." One of the more than uninformed men grunted, his voice dripping with spite.

"Patience boys." A fat man with a huge Band-Aid on his forehead said darkly. "We will teach this guild of nobody's why they don't mess with Twilight Ogre." The fat man said angrily as he remembered the pink haired guild master punching him so hard that he flew to the next city. "He will pay, and then we will take their guild hall for our own…"

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait but here we are.**

**The next bit of action may not seem amazing but have a little faith, I've got a really good idea that I don't think anyone has thought of yet as far as I know.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Underestimations & Arrivals

"Twins!" Mira shouted excitedly as she blasted the guild doors off their hinges. Natsu and Mira had just been at their monthly check up for the baby, _now babies,_ where they had just discovered they weren't having one baby but two.

"Congratulations!" Wakabe shouted.

"Hooray Natsu!" Romeo cheered.

Macao blanched. "Not one… but _two _mini demon-dragon hybrids… we're so far beyond screwed its insane…"

"Don't let Mira hear you say that." Warren said with a chuckle.

Mira pranced towards the bar where Meredy was working. "What about genders?" The young pinkette enquired.

"One of each!" Mira squealed before grabbing the young girl, just because she happened to be the closest, and hugged her tightly.

"Mira… boobs… can't breathe." Meredy croaked out before Mira released her sheepishly, the young pinkette gasped for air after being released from the suffocating confines of Mira's large breasts.

"There are worst ways to die." Macao added under his breath.

"And that is something you should not say around Natsu." Warren replied before laughing. Romeo was giving his father an evil glare.

"What's not something you should say around me?"

Macao turned pail before he turned to face one of the ten wizard saints and his very own guild master. His brain started working at several miles a minutes, formulating excuses, lies and escape routes. He didn't have much faith in himself.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Boss! Boss!" A tall skinny man yelled as he ran through the sewers that were the temporary hangout for the Twilight Ogre guild. This particular man had a very personal grudge against the Fairy Tail guild; their pink haired master had snapped his wrist as if it was a twig when he and a few others had gone to Fairy Tail to try and rough them up a bit. His arm was still in a cast.

"What is it?" The fat guild master of Twilight Ogre asked.

"Fairy Tail's guild master and his wife have just returned to their guild. We also know that their S-class wizard and his plant magic partner left the guild this morning on a mission with two of the guilds other strongest wizards." The skinny man relayed the information enthusiastically.

The fat man smiled sinisterly revealing several gaps in his teeth that had been knocked out upon his landing after his impromptu flight out of Magnolia a few weeks earlier. "Good." He said darkly, dragging out to 'oo' sound. "What a perfect opportunity." He added before he stood up, his guild members rose as well, they all held similar sick and malicious grins.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall the members of Twilight Ogre gathered around in a large mass awaiting the boss' move.

The fat man, in a weird yellow pinstripe suit, stepped forward and a lit his large cigar. He took a long drag followed by a large exhale. His eyes narrowed as he focused his magic. **"Solid Smoke: Summon Smoke Ogre!" ** He yelled as the smoke from his cigar began to form a giant mass in front of him and his guild members. The smoke twisted and swelled before creating a large shape and solidified into the form of a huge grey ogre with a large club that was also made from the same solid smoke substance as the rest of the ogre.

The members of Twilight Ogre grinned as they watched the giant apparition raise its smoky club and bring it down hard on the large doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

As the doors were forcibly removed by the giant's swing a huge dust cloud resulted, obscuring Fairy Tail from their attackers, like wise Twilight Ogre couldn't see their prey either.

"What the hell?" Macao shouted as he dutifully shielded his son from flying debris.

Natsu was standing towards the back of the group shielding Mira similarly to how Macao was shielding Romeo. Their vision was still obscured by the dust cloud but his nose was as fine-tuned as ever. He took a deep breath through his nose to analyse all of the scents in the area. He picked through the familiar scents of his Nakima before he came to some new scents that he recognised.

"Damn." Natsu growled. As the dust settled the fat man stepped forward smiling evilly.

"My name is Banaboster, guild master of Twilight Ogre!" The intruder bellowed loudly. "This is where Fairy Tail ends!" He declared angrily. **"Solid Smoke: Tentacle Malice!" **He yelled as the smoke from his cigar formed several long whip like tendrils that waved around dangerously but before he sent the attack forward he added. "Fire magic is useless against my solid smoke magic!" He yelled at Natsu.

Natsu continued to shield Mira and braced for impact. He knew there wasn't much he could do, and what he could do would leave Mira unprotected so he stood still and waited.

"**Smoke Barrier!" **Someone from in the crowd yelled loudly. Suddenly the grey smoke like tendrils that had been flying towards Natsu and Mira were stopped by a swirling wall of pink smoke.

Banaboster looked on shocked. Natsu smirked from behind the wall.

"You call that smoke magic?"

Banaboster followed the sound of the voice and the trail of pink smoke that led from the wall to the pipe of an old man with a very out of date hair style.

"I'll show you smoke magic!" Wakabe shouted confidently. **"Smoke Crush!" **Wakabe yelled as about twenty pink smoke fist shot from his pipe and charged at Banaboster only to be blocked by his grey smoke tendrils. Both attacks cancelled each other out.

"He's all yours Wakabe." Natsu stated darkly as he stepped forward after entrusting Meredy and Laki to look after Mira. "Fairy Tail! I don't like bugs in my guild! Let's sort this out!"

"Pest control!" Happy cheered from above the two glaring guilds.

"**Seith Magic: Wolf Claw!" **Surprisingly it was Nab who started the fight. He charged forward as an orange aura began building around his right arm. He brought his arm back and just before he lunged forward the aura took the form of a wolf's head. As he brought his attack forward he smashed into three of the opposing guild members as his spirit infused hand connected with his enemies.

"**Pict: Nature, Run Wild!" **Reedus shouted as he drew a menagerie of different coloured boars on his oddly shaped stomach that then came to life and charged at the crowd.

The fight continued with the result everyone expected, Fairy Tail was winning. Although the Twilight Ogre guild was in the end very weak they still had a few decent mages. Such as an ice mage who was being dealt with by Macao and Romeo who were using their different types of flames to overwhelm the still quite able ice mage.

Reedus was providing support for all of the members as he stood in the centre of the battle field drawing pictures of whatever was needed at the time. He was being guarded by Vijeeter who was using his own 'support dance magic' to aid his allies when he wasn't defending Reedus.

Natsu was actually doing very little. He didn't need to. His guild was wiping the floor with the invading guild. All he had to do was jump in to lend a hand every now and then when someone was in need.

Banaboster growled lowly to himself. He had been so intent of finishing off Wakabe that he hadn't noticed that he had been led further into the guild hall and was now essentially stuck in there. **"Solid Smoke: Summon Smoke Ogre!" **As Banaboster shouted his spell his smoke began to take the form of the giant ogre-like apparition from before.

"Damn." Wakabe groaned to himself as he watched the giant smoke monster raise its club for a strike.

"**Purple Net!" **As soon as Wakabe heard it he knew who it was. A net of dark purple fire flew over the smoky creature forcing it to stop.

"My fire isn't normal fire! Get him now Wakabe!" Macao shouted as he held onto the end of the net.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakabe replied nonchalantly. "I had everything under control. **Smoke Crush!" **Once again about twenty fists made out of pink smoke raced from Wakabe's pipe and went straight for the fat old man in the stupid yellow suit. Banaboster could only gulp in fear as he felt the punches connect promptly sending him to dream land.

Fairy Tail took a moment to look around. Banaboster had been the last member of Twilight Ogre to go down but after about half an hour Fairy Tail were finally victorious.

"Damage isn't too bad." Macao stated off handily.

"No worse than after one of our usual brawls." Natsu said with a grin. He looked around with a proud look as he watched his guild mates tie up and subdue the offending guilds members. "Happy!" The pink haired man yelled to the flying blue cat that had essentially done nothing during the attempted invasion. "Go find Mira, Laki and Meredy and tell them it's safe to come out now." He said happily.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded with a salute before flying off to find the guild masters wife and her protectors.

"Vijeeter go get the city guard for me please. They can deal with these idiots."

Vijeeter nodded before running off to find the city guard.

Natsu sighed deeply. "I get these new powers and I _still_ haven't been able to use them in a fight." He groaned.

A few guild members were quite grateful he hadn't, with his new power he could easily level the guild hall.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

It didn't take long for the city guard to appear and arrest the entirety of the knocked out Twilight Ogre but the continuous questioning by the guard took about three hours. Apparently the city guard found it quite hard to believe that Fairy Tail didn't start this fight. Go figure huh?

In the end Natsu just used his Wizard Saint position to just tell them to go away.

The following few hours were spent fixing the guild hall to its former glory. They were still under way when a certain time mage returned.

"What happened?" Ultear asked worriedly as she scanned the guild hall to make sure Meredy was safe. She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she saw the young pinkette working with Romeo to fix the bar that had been struck by a stray attack during the battle.

"Long story." Mira sighed. "Basically we were attacked but we kicked ass!" She shouted merrily, her demonic grin was enough to make several guild members sweat drop.

"Ok…" Ultear began as she sat down at one of the non-destroyed bar stools in front of Mira who was standing behind the bar supervising repairs.

"How was the shoot?" Mira asked cheekily.

"A lot of fun." Ultear replied, confused by the sudden change in topic. "So how did the check-up go?" Ultear asked once again changing the subject.

Mira's demonic grin from earlier quickly became one of pure joy. "Twins!" She shouted. "Boy and a girl!"

Ultear smiled warmly at her. "That's excellent." Her smile turned sultry before she continued. "Natsu must have something special to give you twins." She said with a wicked wink.

Mira's eyes glazed over as she went into thought. She blushed before she added. "You have no idea…"

Ultear giggled as Meredy sat beside her after she finished fixing the bar. "Have you thought of names?" Meredy asked.

Mira smiled again. "We had an idea for a boy and a girl so now we can use both." She replied cheerfully. "Igneel but for short we'll call him Iggy and for the girl we decided on Faye because it means Fairy."

"I thought we were keeping that a secret?" Natsu said as he walked up to his wife and the girls she was talking with. Meredy couldn't help but blush and Ultear thought she may have been at risk of a nose bleed when she saw him. He had discarded his wizard saint jacket and his scarf to work on the door. So now he stood before them nothing in only his shorts showing his abs to the three girls.

"Woops." Mira answered with a cheery smile. Mira then yawned loudly. "Come on master; take me home carrying two children isn't easy."

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The months passed quickly for everyone. New members had joined the guild, many after Ultear's photo spread in Sorcerers Magazine was published and released; the guild building itself was now twice the size of what it used to be in order to hold the new members. However after all this time the guild was still struggling to get S-class mages. There were only three active S-class mages now; Jet, Droy (Who still works with Jet on all his missions) and Ultear who along with Meredy were now full-fledged members.

But that was not what everyone was thinking about at that current moment in time. Almost half of the guild was now cluttering the hospital waiting room listening to a screaming Mirajane.

That's right. It's time.

Mira was lying in a hospital bed in agony. Natsu's hand was on the verge of being ripped off as Mira squeezed it with everything she had every time a contraction hit, but he didn't complain once; he'd had enough advice from Macao about not complaining while your wife is giving birth.

"I hate you Natsu!" Mira screamed for the hundredth time.

"I love you too Mira." Natsu replied, he couldn't deny it hurt hearing his wife tell him that even if it was pain induced. "I know you can do this!"

"Of course I can fucking do this!" She yelled back. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

Natsu could only sweat drop at her declaration.

"It's time Mrs. Dragneel." The doctor announced after she had checked Mira's situation. "On three I want you to push with everything you've got." The doctor instructed.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Push!"

Mira screamed and pushed with everything she had.

"Again! Almost there!" The doctor commanded.

Mira screamed with everything she had. As her screams died down and then they were replaced by the soft cries of a little baby girl.

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Dragneel would you like to cut the cord?"

Natsu smiled warmly. He moved forwards silently and took the scissor like apparatus he was given and then snipped his new-borns umbilical cord. The doctor then passed the baby to another nurse who then took the child to be checked over and cleaned.

"Ok Mrs. Dragneel your girl is out; all that's left is the boy." She informed before taking her position again. "Ok same as before. The doctor's countdown was followed by more of Mira's screams as she pushed with everything she had left.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

It had been quiet for a while now. In the waiting room many guild members were mulling about in the new found silence. They all snapped out of their thoughts when a softly smiling Natsu entered the room, his right hand was bandaged heavily.

"Well?" Ultear asked excitedly.

Natsu smiled even wider. "Everyone is fine, my kids are here but Mira is too exhausted for too many visitors." He informed proudly but softly. "Jet, Macao, Romeo and Ultear you guys can come in and see but everyone else will have to wait until Mira gets out of hospital."

The guild members who couldn't get in congratulated the new father before making their exit. The four who were allowed in followed Natsu back to Mira's room and then entered.

"Hey." Ultear said softly as she entered. She saw a sweaty and exhausted Mira sitting up in her bed with a pink bundle of blankets in her right arm and a blue bundle in her left arm.

Mira smiled tiredly at the four of them and then allowed Natsu to take the pink bundle from her arms. "Who wants to meet Faye and Iggy?" Her tiredness was clear in her voice but the look in her eyes showed how happy she was.

The four could only stay for a little while as once Mira fell asleep they were all ushered out but they had all enjoyed meeting the new editions to the Dragneel family and by extension the Fairy Tail family.

The babies had silver bands on their wrists that were given to them by their parents. The first read:

'_Faye Lisanna Dragneel'_

The other read:

'_Igneel Makarov Dragneel'_


End file.
